1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, Wi-Fi is a wireless LAN technology which may realize powerful wireless communications by combining high fidelity with a wireless technology, in which the wireless LAN means a type of constructing a network using a radio wave, light, or the like, without using a wired line at the time of constructing a network.
Products for consumer electronics including a set top box, a television, a printer, a notebook computer, and the like may be wirelessly connected to each other by a radio communication module including the Wi-Fi. That, the products for the CEs include the radio communication module, and thus may be wirelessly connected to each other.
In this case, the products for the CEs include an external patch antenna (ANT) which considerably affects performance of the Wi-Fi, in which the external patch antenna is generally connected to the radio communication module by using a UFL connector.
This has been disclosed in detail in Patent Document 1 which will be described. That is, according to the Patent Document 1, the antenna is connected to the radio communication module by mounting an antenna connector in the radio communication module and then connecting an antenna cable connector to the antenna connector.
Therefore, in order to connect the antenna to the radio communication module as described in the above Patent Document 1 which is a prior art, since the antenna connector mounted in the radio communication module and the antenna cable connector connected to the antenna connector, that is, two connectors are used, high material costs may be required and the connectors may be separated from each other during the use.
Meanwhile, since the typical radio communication module including the above Patent Document 1 is vulnerable to discharging, for example, the embedded circuit devices may be damaged by spark, and the like which occurs at the time of handling the products for the CEs or electrostatic discharge, and the like which is introduced through the antenna. Therefore, attempts to prevent damages due to the electrostatic discharge have been conducted in many different fields, but the effectiveness is problematic.